


Midnight Rose Diaries

by Nicktheseer



Series: The New Generation of the Coven [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Betrayal, Bromance, Death, Emissary Kol Mikaelson, Fingerfucking, Friendship/Love, Human Kol, Hunter Kol Mikaelson, Kidnapped Kol, Magical Kol Mikaelson, Medium Kol, Mpreg, Multi, Original Character is a black werewolf, Original Character(s), Pregnancy, Presumed Dead, Psychic Kol Mikaelson, References to Lost Girl (TV), References to Teen Wolf (TV), Revenge, Sex, Shadow Thief Kol, Shaman Kol, Spark Kol, Threesome, Witch Kol Mikaelson
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 18:59:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicktheseer/pseuds/Nicktheseer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being murdered by a recently turned hunter and his doppelgänger baby vamp of a sister. Then later is forced into captivity by their little witch. Did nothing but piss Kol off, and trying every possible way to come back alive, only to have him make a deal with the deceased witches on the other side? Will Kol be able to seek his vengeance on all the people that did him wrong or will he suffer for past transgressions? Read it to find out!!!!!!!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prologue

Kol's Pov..............................

I can't believe it. I can't believe that they would do this to me. After all I have done for them. They left. Without a second thought. Not even thinking of a way to get me back from the other side. Just leaving me here to rot. And that's when it hits me. The pact that they made over a thousand years ago, while Finn and I were trying to escape Niklaus. "Always and Forever" The one thing that separates our family. Quickly giving it more thought about the pact that was made. I realize now that it was a foolish and cruel attempt at basically excluding those out of said pack. And saving the skins of those within it. Not caring about anything else.

It hurt. Like someone had stabbed me yet again with another white oak stake. Then setting me a blaze in reddish-orange flames, leaving me to burn. I felt like crying my eyes out. My own family, the people who is suppose to love and care for me. Gave me up as a fucking sacrifice, then when things start to get tough, they leave. Leave me behind to rot here on the other side forever.

Before I even noticed, tears began to stream down my cheeks. I couldn't stop. Soon enough, I felt a hand being placed upon my shoulder. A familiar voice said" Kol, hun, get up and stop this crying right now. I told you before that we got unfinished business with that blonde vampire brat and that hybrid, did I not." Looking up, you saw it was none other than Aja. The coven leader that got killed by trying to save the little witch that decided to put you here and the first place.

Wipping away your tears that were streaming down you face, your turned and said" Aja, what are you doing here. I thought that I was alone." Shaking her head, giving out a low sigh, she then replied back saying" The witches want to make a deal with you." Taking a step back you then ask" What kind of deal?" Taking a step forward, so she was leaving no space in between them. She responded back saying" A deal for you to get out of here. The other witches here have decided to show you some mercy, by letting you be resurrected. But only on one condition, though?"

Feeling your curiosity being peaked, along with the fact you are feeling more cautious, since your previous death. You understand that you should hear everything before something like this happens again. So you then ask with a smile on your face,"What is the condition?"

"That you give up being a vampire, and become one of us again. As well as putting an end to the famous Mikaelson family pact, Always and Forever."She all but roared at the young Mikaelson. You knew that it would only take a second for you think this over. And just like that you had accepted the deal. 

Grinning like some kind of mad woman, Aja then grabbed your hand and said"Sorry Kol, this is gonna hurt like a bitch." At first you didn't have the time to register what had happen. Cause all of a sudden, you were hit by what it seems to be waves of raw energy. Looking down, you then saw the black veins trailing up your body. Screaming wasn't doing nothing. It quickly fell on deaf ears. Soon enough you felt like hardly breathe. The darkness had begun to over take your vision and just like that you were out cold.


	2. Welcome Back Home To New Orleans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shortly after being resurrected, Kol returns to the French Quarter of New Orleans, a place where his siblings helped build centuries ago. Now he sees that it has been taken over by his brother's former protégé Marcel. Finding out things has changed in the last hundred to two hundred years since he has been in this place.

Kol's Pov......................................................

As you wake up from your previous state of unconsciousness, you noticed that you were no longer on the Other Side. That you were actually here on the physical plane. The real world. Soon coming back to your senses, you then remembered the deal that you made with the witches of the other side. Giving out an relative sigh, you soon head to the old Martin house and began packing up all the items that were related to any time of supernatural business. Like for the instance the hundreds of grimoires that plagued the house. Along with the talismans, stones, athames, cauldrons, candles, minerals, and herbs that they had. Then later head back to the mansion.

Seeing that there was no point in staying in Mystic falls any longer. You then decide to pack up all your newly acquired items, your clothes that you had back at the family mansion. As soon as you managed to get yourself situated, your heard a ching sound. As if someone was unsheathing a blade of some sorts. Turning around you saw a man, who looked of European descent in some baggy clothes. Throwing up your head in a stopping position.

The European man in baggy clothing was then thrown into the nearest wall. You then asked" Who are you?" Smirking as if the bloody bastard had something planned under his sleeve. He then said" Josef, your executioner." Glaring at Josef, you replied back angrily "Wrong answer, mate. Now tell me who sent you here?" Adding more pressure as you still have him pinned against the wall with you telekinesis.

"Sorry, I don't answer the dead." Groaning out in pain, Josef for some reason had that crazy look, when people who were about to do some thing dangerous. Then as he raised his hoodie's sleeve a knife was becoming more and more visible. Letting it's silver blade glisten a bit, leaving you a bit stunned for a second. Once your eyes went back to Josef, he squinted his eyes and the knife was suddenly flown through the air. Not realizing the situation that you were in right now, fear was becoming more evident on your features. Seeing the knife coming at high speeds, you had managed to dodge it in just enough time. Letting the knife to hit into the thick wall behind you. Turning back to face Josef, you then realize that this was no regular person that was trying to kill you. This dude was a witch. And from the previous looks of it, trying to kill you with that damn knife. Glaring directly at him, increasing the pressure of your telekinetic grip on him, making his body even more pushed into the wall. A thought then came into your head, of your next move on what you planned to do with this witch. *Torture and Interrogation* Smiling at the thought, you decide to take a page from your sister's and former friend Katerina's handbook. Thinking back to the knife for second, it was soon pulled out of the wall behind you then flown through the air, landing gently right into you hand.

Walking towards Josef with a little sway and smirk on your face. Like you were a dangerous predator enclosing on it's prey. The way that Josef seemed to struggle more as you got closer. Sent a cold chill rush down your spine. Like everything in your body was screaming for more. The thrill of finally being the superior being, the one whose now in control. In the midst of this, you let out a small chuckle. Which left an unsettling look of fear on Josef's face. As you made it right in front of Josef, you then hold the knife to his throat. Daring him to try anything suspicious. You then said" So Josef, I'll ask again, who are you working for and who the living hell sent you to kill me?" Seeing that you weren't getting an answer you then increased the pressure of your grip on him, but instead of pushing him into the wall, you sent the vice grip at his neck. Not even breaking a sweat, you could see Josef struggle even more. Clawing at his own throat, as if he is trying to rid himself of someone has at his neck. Walking even closer, leaving no space in between yourself and Josef, you then pressed the knife into his neck. Drawing a small amount of blood. Which in turn made the fear rise within the pinned dark blonde haired witch, trying to avert his eyes from your gaze.

Taking a small breathe, you went back into your calm demeanor. Pressing the knife even more into his neck, drawing even more blood. As well as loosing up your vice grip of your telekinesis at his throat, Josef's hands dropped to his sides. And finally he gave out a shaky answer. He said while giving you a glare" I'm *cough* a part of a witch coven that *cough* *pant* is called the Travellers. And the person who hired me*cough**pant* is our second in command, her name is Sloan." Grinning like a cat that just got it's canary, you then replied back saying" And why do the Travellers want exactly and why is this knife seems so damn important to you." Josef taking a small gulp, he quickly replied back saying" Our second in command, Sloan wants us to resurrect our fallen leader, but for the time being we don't have enough power so we are just biding our time at the moment. And as for that knife in your hand, it is a Traveller's Knife. It's ability is to expel passengers without killing the host in the process. Along that a Passenger which is basically a Traveller's spirit that lays dormant inside a body until activated by a magical code word. So long story short, that knife is the only thing at this moment that can effectively kill a Traveller."

"So what your saying is that if I stab with this knife right now, you'd face an excruciatingly painful death." You said, then as Josef answered back saying" Yeah, wait wha-Aah." As the Traveller's knife had been stabbed right into his chest, pulling the blade out you saw that Josef eyes had went entirely black for a few seconds and then his body had fell to the floor with a low thud. Seeing that it was no point in trying to leave the body in the mansion. Picking up the sheath with your telekinesis, you the sealed the knife and placed it in your pocket. Later, you decided to drag the body of the dark blonde haired man deep into the woods. Keeping him a safe distance away from the family mansion. Turning back for a second, you see that Josef had left his black 2010 Chevy Camaro with the keys still inside. Knowing that this was your opportunity to finally get away from this hell hole of a place. You then hurriedly packed all the items that you have gotten from the Martin household, along with your clothes and then put them in the trunk of the Camaro. Quickly closing the trunk you the gave one last look at the place you were leaving behind, and got inside your new ride and left for New Orleans.

As the day had progressed into night, you finally had managed to make into New Orleans. Seeing an upcoming shack that looked like it has been abandoned for some years. You then pulled into the shack, slowly getting out of the Camaro. You then took the keys and turned the car off making sure you had the Camaro locked afterwards. Deciding to take a breather, you then walked down the street hearing people cheering and your curiosity seemed to be peaked. So you naturally decide to follow the chaos leading downtown.

Then I see a dark skinned man with shaven hair, I think he's the leader of that group alongside…. Wait that's Nik!

"Nik?" I said in disbelief.

They are leading a group of vampires walk along rooftops and jump on cars, setting off alarms. They are following that guy and Nik.

"Oh, how's your family?" I hear that guy ask my older brother.

"Those who live hate me more than ever." Nik responded.

_That's not true Nik, I don't hate you._

"Ah, forget 'em. If your blood relations let you down, you make your own, eh? You taught me that. And what's mine is yours, as always. Even my nightwalkers, the riff-raff." That guy said.

That guy thinks he has swag!

Then I felt somebody yank by my jacket to an alley, I turned around and it was another dark skinned man.

"You!" I growled at him and he covered my mouth with his hand and turned me around so my back was facing his chest.

"Shhhh! My name is Jacob. Look!" the cocoa skinned man with hazel whispered to me and pointed at the commotion that the guy whose with Nik creating.

"What's happening? Who is that guy?" I asked in a hushed tone so nobody can hear us.

"It's Marcellus Gerard but we call him Marcel, he was a little slave that Niklaus took in and raised him as his son in the 1820's." Jacob informed me.

"Wait, that's the little street rat that tried to make a move on my sister." you said in a surprised tone

"Wow!" I say in awe.

"I know." Jacob said.

"What kind an idiotic person would name a kid Marcellus?" Jacob asked in astonishment.

Seriously! What an ugly name! I think I will not remember his name.

Jacob gave me a glare that said: Seriously not the time!.

"For your information, it was Nik who named him." Kol said to me.

"Well then I guess we should not let him name his kid, that baby going get beat up and made fun a lot." You said with your arms crossed your chest.

"Yep, because I'm gonna be one of them." Jacob said with a smirk and you glared at him.

Marcel indicates the vampires walking along and jumping from the rooftop, then grabs a branch off a tree they pass.

"What the hell is he doing?" I asked him.

"I don't know but were about to find out."

Marcel whistles with his fingers and the crowd cheers. One vampire brings forward woman, I immediately sensed that she was a witch, whose wrists are bound with rope in front of her. I was going to step forward but Jacob stopped me.

"Jacob, we need to help her." I stuttered but Jacob hushed me.

"We can't! Too much risk." Jacob said to me and we looked on.

"Jane-Anne Deveraux! Give it up for Jane-Anne! Come on, let's hear it! Jane-Anne Deveraux, you have been accused of the practice of witchcraft beyond the bounds of the rules set forth, and enforced, by me. How do you plead?" Marcel hollered and he turns abruptly and walks over to Niklaus. "Was that convincing? I studied law back in the '50s. Hold that thought."

Seriously since when using magic is illegal?! It's a free fucking country.

He returns to Jane-Anne.

"Seriously Jane, tick-tock. You know the drill. How do you plead?" He asked to the witch named Jane-Anne.

"I didn't do anything. " Jane-Anne defended herself

The crowd laughs quietly.

That's when I immediately got a cold chill rush down my spine. Like something terrible was about to happen, and I only could watch in anticipation.

"Mm, that's a lie. You know it, I know it, and you _hate_ that I know it. It drives you witches crazy that I'm aware of your every move. That you can't do magic in this town without getting caught. So, why don't we just cut to the chase, huh? You tell me what magic you're brewing. I mean, tell me. I'll grant you leniency. Hey, I am, after all, a merciful man" Marcel says.

"No you are a dick" I muttered as I watch.

Nik, the crowd and myself watch in utter silence the scene then Jane-Anne scoff with a disgusted look on her face.

"Rot in hell, monster." Jane-Anne said.

Oh yeah, you tell him Jane-Anne!

Shocked murmuring rumbles through the crowd. Marcel smiles. What the fuck is this dick smiling about?

"I'll tell you what. I'll give you one more chance... "Marcel said as he starts walking away.

Suddenly, he swings the branch he's been holding so fast that it slices open Jane-Anne neck. She immediately begins to gag and blood started to flow from her neck.

"Oh my god!" I shriek in shock and Jacob holds me back. I covered my mouth in shock.

"Or not." Marcel said

A few seconds later Jane-Anne falls to the ground dead and the crowd cheers.

I started to breathe heavily. I was still in shock.

"Jacob, what the fuck I just saw?" I said to him looking into the wall.

"I don't know."Jacob mumbled in shock.

"I thought that Nik was in charge of this town, not that asshole who killed an innocent woman because of using magic." I said to Kol.

"He was! But I don't know what happened, Kol you cannot stay here, if you use magic he'll kill you."Jacob said with worry.

"I can protect myself and how do you know who I am, seriously you think he can kill an Original." I said to him, Jacob interrupted "But your not, your a witch."  

"What about you, huh?" You asks.

"I'm a werewolf, one that managed to escape your brother from being turned into a hybrid. Coming from the Labonair family. I'll tell you the rest later. But anyway about you?" Jacob said

"I'll stay here, to find out more." You answered back as you walked back to the shack, where your Camaro was at.

"Oh I'll see you tomorrow, little witch" Jacob said laughing and you turned around and screamed at him.

"I'm gonna KILL you! I'm NOT Little."

* * *

**Unknown's Pov.......**

Elijah is standing in a balcony watching the scene a Marcel's men walk away with Jane-Anne's body and then he hears a conversation in a alley more a fight.

He is a teenage boy with black hair and casual black clothing laughing at figure that looked familiar to him, and then he looked closer.

_No, it can't be… Kol?_

* * *

 


End file.
